


Finding The Way Home

by shadowsiren5



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explosives, F/M, M/M, Mind Games, Plot Twists, Psychological Torture, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsiren5/pseuds/shadowsiren5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if a sociopath came across a man chained to a roof and decided to keep him and his brother. How would this affect the lives of the other survivors? (We apologize about taking some of these chapters off and reposting them but some of them got posted to soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone Wicked Is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> So I promise this is the last edit. Icefallstears is the beta for this very long work of art. Little details that I missed have been fixed. So if you are a first rime reader...Welcome! For those returning I promise its the last time.

Chapter 1: Someone Wicked Is Watching

Chapter Text

  
When the dead rose, the world went to hell in a hand basket. It came as no surprise to Tennessee when the looting, killing, and suicides began. She had expected it to happen and had planned accordingly. Most people in the world that was had had no chance at surviving this new world. Only those with the strength of will to survive, or had damn good luck; had made it this far after six months. 

There were more walkers than living breathing people now. Those that had survived learned quickly and most did not hesitate to kill for what they needed now. Of course, you had the people that tried to be good people and help their fellow survivors only to learn too late one good turn does not deserve another. She had watched people kill each other over a single can of food, or a  pair of boots. 

Scavenging had become a way of life for those that were left. Most survivors had had to learn the hard way to use a gun or knife and most did not know how to hunt or forage for food. Those that could hunt were a very hot commodity for the rest and most did whatever it took to keep those hunters in their groups. It could mean life or death in a world that was quickly being picked clean of canned food or other dry goods.

 Luckily she had a plan and the skills to survive this new world, a world she could thrive in. In the world that was she would have had no chance at what she was planning but now all bets were off and Tennessee was prepared to take what she wanted and needed for her plan to work. This last run of hers into Atlanta would gather the last needed supplies and allow her to move on. It  had taken her six months to gather everything she needed. It was time to begin her plans...

She moved from the shadows into the alley quietly, the light revealing a browned haired woman dressed in black leather pants, black wife beater, and black combat boots. The color of her eyes was hidden by a pair of small square cut sunglasses. She watched the walkers for signs of movement in her direction. She only needed to go to the camping store five feet from her and there were six walkers between her and the back door. She gently set her bags down and pulled the short sword from the spine sheath she wore. Two were less than two feet from her position, one was next to the dumpster three feet to her right, and the last three  were right in front of the damn door. 

She breathed slowly and moved toward the two in front of her. She kicked out the knee of male walker dropping him to the ground while she cut the head off the other walker. She spun back to the one she had dropped and slammed her blade into the skull of the fallen walker. She looked toward the one at the dumpster and found it moving toward her, she pulled a knife from a sheath on her thigh and threw it with accuracy. The walker hit the ground with the knife sticking out of its eye socket drawing the  attention of the other three walkers. 

She lifted her short sword and moved toward them, moving to the left of the alley to give her more room to work with. As the first got closer to her, she found him to be rather fat and was dragging a bad leg. She slammed her foot into its chest and sent it staggering back knocking the second walker to the ground in the process. Tennessee moved forward and cut the fat walkers head off and spun to the right to avoid the third walker that reached out to grab her. She moved back toward the walker that had her  knife in its eye and yanked it out and spun to the left as the other walker reached for her again. 

She shifted her eyes for a second to locate the knocked down walker and found it up on its feet again and moving closer. She grabbed the walker that was still reaching for her and slammed her knife up through the chin and into the brain. She shoved that walker back allowing it to keep her knife for the moment and turned toward the other walker while she barely missed being grabbed. She raised her sword and cut the right arm off at the elbow and moved away from it. She moved to the left and swung her arm up in a wide arch and removed the top part of the walker’s head.

 She looked around to make certain that no other walkers were coming and then turned back to the ones she had cut the heads off of and stabbed them in the head with her sword. After finishing she went to kneel beside the walker that still had her knife in it, and pulled it out with a squelch. She tore a piece of its shirt off and cleaned both of her weapons before sheathing them. She took a moment to rest and then grabbed her bags; she moved toward the back door of the store and entered the building.  Barring any more problems it wouldn't take her long to gather what she needed and get out.

 Tennessee frowned as she studied the people across the street.  She hadn't even been in the store thirty minutes when a noise  caught her attention. Silence was golden in this new world and even the smallest noise caught her attention.  Four men and two women had entered the shop and in the process had gained the attention of more walkers. They may not have made a lot of  noise but they made just enough to bring new walkers into the street. She had hoped to get in and out quickly so she could get back on the road again. The dead were looking for what had made the noise. She grabbed her backpack and duffle bag from the counter and headed toward the stairs to the roof. There was an emergency fire escape she could use to leave the area if she  needed to but she was curious about these idiots. 

The Asian kid had been clumsy, the Mexican jumpy, the black guy looking everywhere but where he needed to, the blonde woman was trying too hard at being tough and fell short by about a galaxy, the black woman was the calmest of them all, and that left the white guy. He was jittery and racist as hell; he seemed to be the toughest of them. How had they survived this long without  killing each other? So many questions; and yet so very little time before they started dying.

The walkers did not have very good vision, but their sense of smell and hearing were excellent. These strangers had made just  enough noise to get their attention and ring the dinner bell. She opened the door to the roof just enough to slide her bags through and she then slipped through the door after making sure the roof was empty. After closing the door she crawled to the end of the roof and looked down. Walkers were crowding the street and looking so very hungry. 

She looked over at the other store and noticed the door to the roof opening. Three men walked onto the roof and talked for a  moment before leaving the white man behind to keep watch. A futile effort the barricade they had set up down stairs wouldn't  hold for any amount of time. They should have picked a different store because they were sitting ducks. 

She studied the man on the roof and watched him snort a white powder. Things just got interesting it would seem. It wouldn't  take long before the man flipped out. In a way he reminded her of the cannibals she had hunted and killed a few weeks ago. The shaking hands, jittery movement, and the crazed aggression. Those people had crossed a line when they had started eating  their own kind. She had done other survivors a favor when she had hunted the cannibals and killed them. 

She had been labeled a sociopath and criminally insane by doctors before the world had ended. They had said she had no  conscience, no understanding of right or wrong, and most important a taste for killing. They got all that from her having five  victims and snapping one doctor’s neck. They may or may not have been right but at least she had standards. Of course, she had killed far more than six people but that was her little secret. She sat back to watch the show that was about to start.


	2. Meeting Merle Dixon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has been revised and heavily edited. Icefallstears is the beta. Big thank you to her.

Finding The Way Home

shadowsiren5

Chapter 2: Meeting Merle Dixon

Chapter by shadowsiren5

Notes:

Chapter 2 has been through beta by IcefallsTears

Chapter Two-Meeting Merle Dixon

Tennessee shook her head in amusement and disbelief, a man dressed as a cop had literally ridden a damn horse into the city. She was sure there was a joke in there somewhere but at the moment she was sure the other survivors hadn't found it funny at all. After the man was rescued from the tank and brought inside the other building, she had watched the scuffle; the foolish blonde woman putting a gun in the man’s face and the argument that broke out. 

She looked at the roof, and snorted in amusement as she watched the man do a little dance and point his gun at the walkers on the ground. Whatever he had snorted was in full affect. She frowned when he began shooting at the walkers and drawing more of them onto the street below him. The fool was going to get himself and the people he was with killed. She watched as the others burst onto the roof and try to stop him. She couldn't make out everything that was said but the fight said it all. 

She watched as the cop handcuffed the other man to something on the roof. More words were spoken and she watched a few of them go back down stairs. Tennessee wondered if they had realized yet that they wouldn’t be able to leave. The walkers were crowded in front of the building and from the looks of it about to break the glass that shielded the other survivors. She shrugged and opened her backpack, pulling out two MRE's. She didn’t look to check the flavors, they all tasted like shit for the most part, and food was food.

As she sat against the wall and ate, she considered her options for after this last supply run. She had seen a helicopter fly overhead, but it could have come from anywhere within a hundred miles of her location. She heard glass breaking and looked over to the other roof  where the walkers were and moved forward only to be stopped by a second set of glass doors. She snorted and turned back to her food, things were looking interesting. She could alert the others to her presence but as she considered the odds, she decided against it. 

These people had only survived because of luck and that was about all they had going for them. She wadded up the first MRE wrapper and stuffed it in her backpack and opened the other one. At the sound of thunder she looked up and watched the clouds get darker, it was going to rain soon. She finished her second MRE and tossed the wrapper in her backpack.

She pulled her guns, holsters, and homemade body armor out of the duffle bag. The armor was made of thin sheets of metal wrapped in black leather and sewed shut, the inside of the armor had a thick layer of cotton sewed to the leather to keep her from being rubbed raw. She slipped the upper vambraces on and pulled them up to her biceps, doing the same with the cowters on her elbows and the lower part of the vambraces on her forearms, lacing them up one at a time. Tennessee flexed her arms and shifted them around to make sure the armor fit right and wouldn't slip. Pleased she pulled on a pair of finger less gloves and then flexed and shifted her arms, making small adjustments as she went. 

Tennessee pulled the knife strapped to her thigh and her combat boots off and set them to the side. She reached for her leg armor and gave them a check over before pulling the pieces on over her leather pants. She pulled the cuisses to her thighs, the poleyns to her knees, and the greaves to her shins. She grabbed her combat boots and pulled them on over the armor and tied them. She squatted, moved, and bent her legs at different angles to test her mobility, she was good to go. 

She sat back down and strapped her knife back on her thigh. The armor wasn't perfect but it could keep her from being bitten on the arms or legs for the most part. She hadn't come up with anything for the rest of her body that didn't slow her down or hinder her movement. In this new world you had to be able to move and move fast, so for now this worked.

She grabbed the shoulder holsters and checked them for any wear and tear. Finding none, she slipped the rig on over her black wife beater and adjusted the fit. She checked both nine millimeters before reaching into the duffle bag and pulling out two silencers. She laid the silencers to the side and holstered both guns in the shoulder rig. She grabbed another set of holsters and checked them and the belt over before strapping it on. The holsters for another set of nine mils rested on her thighs and she strapped them into place. She adjusted the knife sheath she wore to make sure that the sheath and holster didn't block each other. She checked the second set of guns and holstered them as well. If anyone was to see her now, they would think they were looking at some futuristic warrior woman wearing all black and carrying so many weapons. The fools across the street had rung the dinner bell, and she had no intention of dying any time soon.

She looked down at the street and stared at the oddest thing she had ever seen. The cop and the Asian were covered in blood and walker guts, and were actually walking down the street full of walkers. What the hell were they doing? She was impressed that they had the balls to actually do this, but what was the point? 

She looked in the direction they were walking and realized they were trying for one of the trucks at the construction site. She laughed as she felt the first drops of water hit her and grinned as the men below her realize just how fucked they were. What was that rhyme...  ah yes. “Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day.” She bet they were wishing that right about now as they took off running, killing any walkers that got in their way. She watched them climb the fence and race for the truck. Once they were inside the truck, they started it and drove off.

Tennessee looked back to the other roof and tilted her head a little as she observed the despair and fear written all over their faces. Had they not realized there was a chance that the other two would leave them behind? She watched as one of them picked up a radio and listened for a moment before replying. The others raced from the roof except for the black man who turned and reached for something. He moved toward the man hand cuffed to the pipe and tripped, as he fell whatever he had been carrying flew from his hand. He lunged forward looking for what he had dropped, only to look helplessly at the other man before he ran for the door and slammed it closed behind him. Even from here she could hear the other man screaming as he fought against the pipe he was chained to.

Her head jerked to the left as the sound of a car alarm reached her ears. She looked down the road and found a box truck and a red car racing down the road. The alarm on the red car was blaring loudly and the walkers turned toward the sound, chasing the car as it spun and circled them, running a few over before it took off back down the road. The box truck pulled up to the garage doors at the other store.  The doors opened and the other survivors jumped into the truck and took off after the red car, leaving behind one man to die chained to a roof. 

Tennessee frowned and looked back at the man and found him staring into space, looking almost defeated, as if he couldn't believe that he had been abandoned to die. She thought for a moment, and then decided there was only one course of action to take. It would seem the stranger was going to have a good day or an even shittier day by the time she was done. It was time to pay the man a neighborly visit. After all, she hadn't spent all that time blocking alleys and fixing routes over roofs and through building for nothing. She could get there in about ten minutes, plenty of time for the man to stew and think about his options.

******************************************************  
Merle Dixon cursed and ranted as he came down from his high and realized just how fucked he was. Daryl had been right when he said the drugs were going to get him killed one day. Well it looked like today may just be that day, and the worst part was that he had done it to himself. He heard the walkers pounding at the door, growling and clawing at it. He knew that the door wouldn't hold them off forever. He was chained to a pipe and he did not have a key thanks to that black bastard. He had just had to drop the key and then run like a little bitch. 

Merle banged his head on the pipe and jerked again, cursing as he swore that if he got free he would kill Officer Friendly and the nigger. He looked off to the side and noticed the saw lying on the ground. There was no way he could grab it but maybe he could use his belt to get to it. He unbuckled the belt with his left hand and pulled it off, laying down he slid over as far as he could and threw the belt buckle toward the saw. He missed and pulled the belt back and tried again. He grunted and muttered about god and who had the right to live, rambling about survival of the fittest. He grinned as he finally caught the saw and pulled it toward himself, muttering about fucking up the cop just as soon as he saw him again. 

After all he had to go back for his brother. Daryl was all he had left, and nobody was going to watch his brother’s back but him. Daryl was going to be pissed about this and Merle swore to himself that this would never happen again. He had learned his lesson, but getting clean was going to be hard as hell. The drugs had always been his escape from his fucked up life and while he knew that those drugs had made things worse, he hadn't cared because the high had let him get away from everything, including his self for a little while. He palmed the handle of the saw and tried to cut through the chain on the cuffs, swearing when he realized it wouldn't work. He stopped for a moment, thinking, and ground his teeth; he knew there was only one way left and fuck if he wanted to do it. He laid the saw down and picked his belt up, eyeing it for a moment before wrapping it around his upper arm. He pulled it as tight as he could and held it in place with his teeth; he reached for the saw and closed his eyes. He laid the saw blade against his arm just above his wrist.

Tennessee moved through the building next door to the building with the man chained to the roof and moved up the stairs toward the roof. Getting there had been easy enough. The planks and ladders she had used to connect different roofs had made the first part of the trip easy. Once she hit the third roof, she had gone down the stairs from the roof entrance to the back door and exited into an alley she had blocked off. She then climbed over a dumpster and crawled into a window three feet above it. Once through the window, she then exited the office she had entered and went up the stairs toward another roof. 

After getting on the roof, she walked toward the fire escape and climbed down to the second floor and observed the alley. There were four walkers standing around the other fire escape, she pulled one of the guns from her shoulder holster and pulled a silencer out of the side pocket of the backpack she still carried. She had left her duffle bag back at the hummer she had taken several weeks ago, knowing she would need to be able to move; but she had also known she would need what was in the backpack. She screwed the silencer onto the barrel of her gun and aimed at the walkers, taking her time and making sure she had the shot. She pulled the trigger four times and four walkers fell dead around the fire escape. She waited several minutes to see if any walkers had noticed the four quiet pops before descending the ladder the rest of the way. She dropped to the street and surveyed the alley for a moment. It was clear on both ends and most of the walkers had chased that red car down the road. She wanted that bag of guns the cop had dropped, but first she had to see the man who was chained to a roof.

She crossed the alley and climbed the other fire escape all the way to the roof. She stepped over the edge and arched a brow, the man was about to cut his hand off. Did the idiot not realize he could just cut his thumb off and slip his hand free that way? He would still have the use of four fingers instead of losing an entire hand. She looked down and found a wrench lying at her feet and kicked it hard enough so that it made a loud noise as it skidded over the roof. She then waited to see what the man’s reaction would be.

Merle jerked his head around at the loud sound and found a woman standing at the edge of the roof. He studied her for a moment taking in the guns, knife, strange armor, and the sword hilt peeking over her shoulder. She was dressed in black from head to toe, black wife beater, black leather pants, black fingerless gloves, and small black sunglasses that hid her eyes from him. The only bit of color he could see besides her tan skin was the dark brown hair that was pulled back from her face. The really big thing that he  noticed most of all were the scars that covered her arms and shoulders, and the one that wrapped around her throat as if someone had tried to cut her throat and failed. There was only one thought that came to mind as he looked at her and he couldn't help but blurt out a question.

"Are you Death? Have you come to claim my soul?" was all Merle could think to ask. He was going through withdrawal and was dehydrated badly, but damn if she didn't look the part of Death.

The woman smirked and arched a brow, "I have been called many things over the years but never Death, stranger. I do have a question for you though."

Merle noticed her accent was Deep South, maybe the Carolina's or there about. "Honey, you can ask me anything you want if you get me out of these cuffs." He jerked on them to emphasize his point and they clanked against the pipe. "In case you hadn't noticed darlin', there's walkers banging on the door over there and they could bust it open anytime." He hoped to god she was here to help him. If not he was a dead man.

Tennessee smiled, "We have plenty of time stranger. You got a name? And why would you cut off your whole hand? It would be just as easy to cut off your thumb and slip your hand free of the cuffs."

Merle was beyond pissed off, this crazy as bitch wanted to talk when there were walkers at the door. "Listen you stupid bitch! We got walkers all around us and you want to talk. What the fuck is wrong with you? Is your brain broke?" He stopped mid-rant and thought about her question about his thumb. He looked at his hand and then back at her. "Are you telling me that I could just have cut my thumb off and kept the rest of my hand? Were you just going to let me cut the whole damn thing off?"

Tennessee walked toward the man and squatted just out of grabbing distance. She tilted her head to the left and studied him for a moment. "I watched your little rant and saw you getting ready to cut your hand off. That’s why I kicked the wrench to get your attention. I could have said nothing at all and let you cut your hand off mister, but I didn't. You also got a smart mouth for a man cuffed to a pipe. As for being broken, you’re just as broken as I am. We wouldn't be having this conversation if you weren't."

When the woman said nothing more, Merle took a moment to consider her words, and then spoke, "Name’s Merle Dixon and thanks for not letting me cut my hand off." He was tired and his head hurt but he had to get the woman to help him. He needed to get back to his brother. "Will you get me out of these cuffs? I can't die on this roof; I have to get back to the camp."

Tennessee smirked, "Well, Merle Dixon, that’s much better, considering how you was acting to get yourself chained up in the first place. Why coke? It was coke you snorted wasn't it? You should have known that was a dangerous thing to do. Then you pick a fight with the others in your group and try to beat a man to death. I noticed one very important thing though, you never touched the women. You hit the men repeatedly but you never struck one of the women. Why?"

Merle stared at her stunned; she had seen everything that had happened. Where the hell had she been? He turned away from her and studied his surroundings. There were several buildings she could have been in but he was betting on a roof. The best possibility was the one across the street. Why hadn’t any one noticed her? He knew why he hadn’t; he had been high as a kite at the time. He turned back to her and realized she could have helped them any time she had wanted or she could have taken them all out. He sighed and asked a question of his own, "You got a name lady?"

Tennessee was pleased as she watched him put it all together. She had been right when she guessed at his intelligence. She wanted to know if she was right about the other things she had been guessing at, because in the end she did not know this man. She could analyze all she wanted but until he confirmed it, everything she considered about him was a guess. "You can call me Tennessee. You haven't earned the right to my real name Merle Dixon. Now, if you would be so kind as to  answer my questions."

Merle shrugged and thought about her questions. He could lie of course, but he had a feeling she would know he was lying and kill him without hesitation. So he went with the truth, "The drugs are an addiction I can't kick because they are an escape from all of this fucked up shit. They were my escape before the world ended as well. As for not hitting the women, I ain’t ever hit a woman unless I was defending myself. I might be a lot of things but I would never raise my hand toward a woman or child. I ain’t no rapist either. You got any more questions or are you done?"

She could see he was tired, thirsty, and in pain. Tennessee slipped her backpack off her back and opened it, pulling out a bottle of water and a MRE. She looked at up at him and sat them on the ground where he could grab them. "I got a few more questions to ask and then we go from there." She took off her sunglasses and hooked them to her tank top.

Merle had noticed when she had sat near him, that she stayed out of reach of his hands and legs. He was surprised when she pulled water and food out of her pack and offered it to him. He watched as she sat them on the ground and slid them towards him. He grimaced at the MRE but opened it anyway. While in the marines he had learned to ignore the taste and focus on eating. He took a bite and chewed slowly, thinking about Tennessee and why she would give him some of her supplies. She was off somehow, crazy, he was pretty sure. Merle just wasn't sure how crazy she was. He could see it in her eyes, the way something seemed to move behind them, and frankly she scared the hell out of him. She had hazel eyes he noticed. He knew he had issues, but he wasn’t that far gone. In a way she reminded him of Daryl sometimes when he got a certain look in his eyes but his brother wasn't like her either. He swallowed and grabbed the water, unscrewing the cap, he took a drink.

Tennessee was amused. The man in front of her was trying to put all the puzzle pieces together and he had no way of doing so. He obviously knew there was something not right with her but he didn't know what it was. She looked at the sky and judged the time. Night was coming and she would need to move soon. "Merle, do you have anything that’s worth living for? Not dying, I mean living, because dying is easy."

Merle looked at her and frowned, "That’s a hell of a question Tennessee." Merle looked at the empty wrapper in his hand and wadded it up. His brother was the only thing that mattered to him at this point. If he got off this roof alive, he was getting his brother and leaving that camp. He looked back up at Tennessee, "My brother is worth living for, he's all I got left. I want to get off this roof and go back for him. That camp ain’t no good for either of us with the way they treat us. From day one we ain’t been anything but trash to them. We were the ones who hunted for the camp and made sure they had food to eat. They don't know how to ration to save their lives and we kept them from starving. I ain’t going to lie about being an asshole or acting the way they wanted to believe about us. My brother did the same thing and the fuckers in that camp ain’t got a clue."

Tennessee cocked her head to the side and thought about this information. Dixon had a brother and both were hunters who had put on an act for the most part. She needed to know more about the brother, "What’s your brother's name, and do you have a picture of him?"

Merle nodded and shifted enough to dig his wallet out of his back pocket. There wasn't much in it except for a few pictures since money wasn't important anymore. He opened his wallet and looked at the picture of him and Daryl after a hunting trip and then handed the wallet over to Tennessee. "My brother's name is Daryl. He is my baby brother."

Tennessee didn’t reach for the wallet immediately, instead she stood, moving to stand beside Merle and then sat next to him, her back leaning against the pipe he was chained to. She noticed his look of surprise before she reached for the wallet and turned it so she could see the picture. The two men in the picture looked happy. They were standing in front of the open tail gate of a pickup truck. Lying on the tail gate between was a deer with a large rack of antlers they must have killed. Daryl Dixon had the look of man who knew what he was doing. He was broad shouldered and muscular but not in the way of a body builder. He looked like he spent a lot of time outdoors, gaining his physique from that kind of hard work. The thing she noticed the most though was his eyes. The eyes were hard, as if they had seen a great deal of pain in their time. Yet he seemed stronger for it and he had the look of a predator. "Such pretty blue eyes...” she murmured.

She saw the shadows in his eyes. Tennessee knew all about those shadows, she had her own. This one had the potential she was looking for. She had been looking for that very potential for a long time, all had had fallen short so far. Daryl Dixon needed further study.

Merle had been surprised when she had sat down next to him. It was like she wasn’t concerned that he would hurt her, then again, she probably could kill him before he knew what happened. He studied her, seeing the scars better. It looked like the woman had been tortured, the way the scars cut along her arms and shoulders. He figured the scars covered her back as well. He noticed the chain around her neck but couldn't see what was on it, as it rested beneath her tank top. He wanted to know how she had survived having her throat cut but he wasn't going to ask. Some things were better left alone and that was one of them. 

He also noticed that her hair was longer than he had thought, she had it braided and the braid stopped mid-back. He had a pretty good idea of why she seemed a bit off now. Nobody could survive that and not be a whole lot of fucked up. He had been a Marine for six years before his discharge and he had seen some fucked up shit. He recognized torture when he saw it. He turned to eye the door to the roof after a really loud thump. He could hear them banging on it and was going to say something when he heard her say something about blue eyes. He turned to Tennessee, "Did you say something?"

Tennessee admitted that she did have a problem with obsession as she stared at the photo. Sociopaths as a rule were obsessive people and tended to become unstable when their obsessions were fucked with in any way. Most tended to live in their own reality and forget about the "real world" so to speak. Anything that interfered with that reality had to be removed by whatever means necessary. This is because most sociopaths don’t want to lose what self-control they have. Unlike most sociopaths Tennessee had a great deal of self-control and thought things out carefully before she acted. She was one of the few "controlled Sociopaths", meaning she could navigate the real world by making it apart of her reality instead of separating it. By doing this she could focus on her obsessions and manipulate them into becoming a part of her reality without much of a fight. 

The other thing that let her keep such control was having multiple obsessions; this allowed her to focus on more than one thing at a time. It could be a delicate balancing act at times in the world that was but it had worked. There was no doubt she was looking at a new obsession as she stared at the photo. She heard Merle ask her if she had said something, "No Merle, just thinking out loud." She looked up at Merle Dixon as a new piece was added to her overall plan, "Merle I have a valuable proposition for you, if you're interested?" 

Merle looked at Tennessee, he was positive she had said something but let it go. "What kind of deal did you have in mind, and does it involve getting these cuffs off me?" He was ready to get off this roof and he had to admit he was curious about what she had to offer.

Tennessee was amused by the way he kept looking at the door. If the walkers got through she did have a plan to get them both out of there, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Tennessee turned so that she was facing Merle Dixon, "You and your brother got nobody to watch your backs at that camp. What if I offered an alliance? I would watch your backs and you would watch mine. There is safety in numbers but we can decide to leave and help each other. I can hunt just as well as you and your brother, plus I can make weapons. Nothing fancy but ammo, bows, blades, and hand guns I can do. Truth is, when I saw them leave you chained to this roof I was just going to come over here and put a bullet in your head. Then I saw what you were willing to do to free yourself. That takes balls. If you say no, I will still cut you lose but make my way to your camp alone and there will be no alliance. What do you say?”

Merle rubbed the back of his neck and thought about her offer. He believed her when she said she would cut him loose if he said no. What she offered though, someone to watch out for him and his brother. Nobody had offered that before and it sounded like a good idea. "What do I have to do if I say yes to this?"

Tennessee smiled then, she had him, now to close the deal. "No drugs, those will get me and your brother killed. I have no intention of dying any time soon. You will need to control your temper as well. I know you want to kill those that left you to die here, but you will need to be subtle about it. I will even help you if you want, but we will have to make it look like an accident if we stay at that camp. I have no problem with killing, but even I wouldn't have left you to die like this. I also reserve the right to add to our numbers, there may be others we may want on our side. I will have to look them over and decide from there. As far as I am concerned once we get to the camp we are own group sharing space with another group. They ain’t our people and we don't need to watch out for them unless they are willing to form a truce of mutual cooperation. Even then our own come first. That being said, what do you want in exchange?"

Merle swallowed and considered her words. Withdrawal would be a bitch but he could do it. He had done it before but he knew that it would be easy to slip up. Having them as a separate group was a good idea and he admitted there was a few back at the camp that he hadn't minded. One in particular crossed his mind but he brushed that thought off, best not to go there. As for controlling his temper, that could be a problem. "I will need you to help me clean my stashes out and help me through the withdrawal. The first few weeks are going to be a bitch and I will get sick.”

“As for the temper, I can't make any promises; you may have to remind me. Everything you offered sounds good but if you want to add people, you have to check with me and Daryl first. We can't stand some of those fuckers at all and wouldn't agree to have them in our group. You get to be our voice with those people because I ain’t got the patience and Daryl would just tell them to fuck off. Sound good to you?"

Tennessee nodded and reached up and pulled the necklace of her neck. On the chain rested a key, "We have to seal the deal Merle." She looked down at the photo she was still holding, "To seal this deal, I will keep this photo and give you this necklace." She held it up or him to, "This is a hand cuff key but I am sure you already know that. This key is very important to me; it’s a symbol and a promise. One day I may explain it to you, until then you will keep this key. If we decide to part ways, I will give you back the photo and you will give me back that necklace. Do we have a deal?"

Merle grinned and nodded, "You got a deal baby girl, get these things off me," he jerked on the cuffs again.

Tennessee smiled and placed the key in the lock and turned it, un-cuffing Merle. She then lifted the chain and placed it over his head, pulling it down until it rested around his throat. She patted it before moving back and gently tucked the photo in her back pack. She looked at the tools scattered all over the ground and frowned. They could come in handy at a later date. "Help me gather these tools; we are taking them with us."

Merle grinned at her, "There is this old man back at camp, and he’s a bit of a hypocrite. He almost didn't let us bring these tools with us, until we promised him dibs on what we brought back. The old guy is always preaching about helping each other and keeping our humanity." He grabbed the tool bag off the ground and started putting the tools in it.

She reached for a wrench she had kicked and handed it to Merle. Tennessee nodded, "Well its finders keepers as far as I am concerned. They were abandoned here and now those tools are mine."

Tennessee stood and stretched, “Let’s get off this roof and back to the building I was staying in. I have a hummer parked in the garage with plenty of supplies. We can head to the camp in the morning, since it’s getting dark." She stood and offered her hand to him after sliding her back pack over her shoulder.

Merle took her hand and stood, maybe he wouldn't kill the bastards that had left him to die after all. He took one last look at the door and shuddered at the thought of what he had almost done. If not for them leaving him, he wouldn't have met Tennessee and found someone who would stand back to back with the Dixon brothers. He turned toward the fire escape and gave a courtly bow. "After you my Lady."

Tennessee laughed quietly as she took the lead. She stepped onto the fire escape and began to climb down. What Merle Dixon didn't realize yet, was that she had no intention of letting him or his brother go. No, instead she was going to keep them.

Once they were both on the ground, she turned toward Merle, "Put the tool bag down, there is one more thing we need to get." She moved toward the street and looked around the corner. She noticed there were not as many walkers in the street as before but just enough to cause a problem. "There is a bag of guns in the street that the cop dropped. I want it but we have a small problem."

Merle joined her and looked around, spotting the bag, he snorted, "A small problem, I would hate to see what you thought was a big problem. You got a plan?"

Tennessee thought for a moment and nodded, "Look up the street a bit, you see the black jaguar?

Merle looked and spotted the nice ride, "Yeah, what about it?"

A strange little smile graced her lips as she spoke, "Open the right side pocket on my bag and hand me a grenade."

Merle jerked his head in her direction and caught the smile on her face, "You have a fucking grenade!" He couldn't help but open the pocket before she could speak again and sure enough there were three grenades. "You have got to be kidding me." He handed her the grenade she asked for, "Now what?"

Tennessee took the grenade and eyed Merle for a moment, "I want you to take my bag and the tools. Go up the other fire escape and wait for me. You are in no shape for what I have in mind."

Merle frowned, not liking this at all, "Are you crazy? What the hell do you think you’re doing? We have a deal, and you can't keep your end if you’re dead.

Tennessee shrugged off her bag and handed it to him, "Relax, I have a plan, but I need you up there with one of my hand guns to give me cover fire. We don’t have a rifle so you have to make the shots count. I can use the grenade to set off the car alarm on the jaguar. Most of the walkers will be drawn toward the noise and give me a chance to grab the bag and get back here. I can take out the ones that get close to me but once I have the bag you need to start watching my back. This will work or I wouldn't be doing it."

Merle grunted and cursed before grabbing the bag from her, "Fine, but if your ass gets bit, I will shoot you. Give me a damn gun, so I can get on the roof."

Tennessee pulled out the gun from her right shoulder holster and handed it to him, "When you are in place give me a hand wave; I will pull the pin on the grenade and count to ten before I throw it. After it goes off I will wait twenty seconds and then run for the bag."

He took the gun and checked the clip before stuffing it in the tool bag. He slipped the back pack over his left shoulder and started toward the other fire escape. Once he reached it, Merle looked back at Tennessee, "Don't get your ass bit; I really will shoot you." He stared at the ladder and started climbing, all the while muttering about stupid crazy bitches.

Tennessee turned back to the street once he started climbing and began planning her route. The bag was just in front of the tank. It would be faster to climb the back of the tank and jump down the front. This would allow her to see all the angles around the tank and give her an idea of how many walkers would be left to deal with. She looked up at a sharp whistle and saw Dixon wave his hand. She nodded and waved back.

Tennessee took a deep breath before she pulled the pin on the grenade. She counted to ten and threw it up the street toward the car. She never looked to see where it landed; the vibrations from the explosion would be enough to set the alarm off. The grenade went off and so did the car alarm. She pressed up against the wall as the walkers moved toward the sound. As she counted to twenty, she pulled the guns from her thigh holsters and waited for that final count. At twenty she moved from the alley, running toward the tank several feet from her. She shot three walkers and kept going. Just before hitting the tank she holstered her right gun and began climbing.

Tennessee stopped at the top long enough to get a good look and counted at least ten walkers on the right side and four on the left. She ran down the front of the tank and jumped to the ground. She grabbed gun bag and slung it over her right shoulder, and turned left, shooting a walker as she dodged around another. She ran back toward the alley, not looking back once. She heard the pops of Merle's gun going off and hoped that he was making the shots count. She hit the ladder and started climbing.

Once at the top she dropped the bag to ground and sat down. That had been fun, at least to her, she wasn't certain about Merle though. He was glaring at her and seemed rather upset. Tennessee arched a brow, "Is there a problem Merle? You seem upset."

Merle had damn near had a heart attack when she had come around the tank and had all those walkers on her ass. He hadn't liked the plan in the first place. "You are the craziest bitch I ever met. We are not doing that again."

She grinned and nodded as if she was humoring him, "Ok Merle, we won’t go after a bag of guns again."

Merle's eyes narrowed at her phrasing and really wanted to punch something. "You ready to go now because my ass is tired of being in this fucking city." Yeah he was acting pissy but he didn't give a shit at the moment. That had been too close for his peace of mind. He never once gave thought to leave her behind but he did want to strangle her at the moment. Merle offered her the gun back but she just waved him off. He tucked it back in the tool bag before picking it up.

Tennessee nodded and stood up, taking her back pack from Merle. She reached for the bag of guns only for Merle to shake his head and grab it instead. She nodded to him and turned toward the door leading to the inside of the building. It had been a long day and it was time to go. Merle had more of a reason to be cranky considering his day, so she let the asshole attitude pass this time. She could always hit him later.

 

 


	3. Getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised Chapter 3 we hope you enjoy. We look forward to your feed back. IceFallsTears is the beta for this big thank you to her.

Finding The Way Home

shadowsiren5

Chapter 3: Getting to know each other.

 

Here is the promised Chapter 3 we hope you enjoy. We look forward to your feedback.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

 

   

Chapter Three----Getting to know each other

   

Merle studied Tennessee as he followed her back to her home base. The woman didn't seem at all worried about having Merle at her back. Not that he would shoot her in the back, after all a deal is a deal. He just couldn’t get a firm read on the woman. Most people couldn't see past the red neck attitude and the drugs, so they never realized that Merle Dixon was actually very intelligent. He had a lot of questions to ask Tennessee but wasn't sure how to bring them up without possibly getting shot. He could tell that the woman was some kind of crazy. He could also tell that she was very smart and had some wicked skills. Who had taught her though? He had so many questions?

 

They had been walking for about twenty minutes now, going over roofs, down ladders, and through alleys. He remembered the Asian kid saying something about half the routes the kid used had all been fixed up by someone else. Tennessee seemed to know exactly where she was going, so he figured it might have been her. Just another question to add to the list he had.

 

"Hey how much further we got to go woman?"

 

She looked at Merle and stopped walking, "Not much further Merle. We need to cross this roof and go down one more ladder. Once on the ground, we go over a dumpster and through a window. We will be in the warehouse I have been using while I gathered supplies. This was supposed to be my last run." She started walking again, once at the ladder she stopped again, "I know you’ve got questions but you need to wait until we are safe to ask them. I also got a few rules we need to go over." Tennessee started down the ladder without another word.

 

Merle grunted and started down after her. At the bottom he eyed the alley, checking to make sure they had no unwanted company. Finding none he turned to Tennessee and watched her crawl on top of the dumpster and pull some boards off a window. Once done, she crawled through the window and waved at Merle to hurry up. Merle snorted and followed after her.

 

Once inside he looked at Tennessee and watched her grab another board. Merle moved to help her and held the board in place as she used a nail gun to nail the board down. They put up three more boards and waited to see if they had attracted any unwanted attention. When nothing happened they both relaxed.

 

Tennessee sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't know about you, but I need some food and a shower. I figure once we get that out of the way, you can ask your questions but I reserve the right not to answer any of the ones that get too personal."

 

Merle stared at her in disbelief, "You got a fucking shower! For the love of god woman, tell me you have hot water." He wanted answers but at the moment he wanted that shower more. Camping for months on end, had made him miss the small things and hot water was one of them.

 

Tennessee laughed at the expression on his face, "Yeah I got hot water. I hooked a solar battery up to the water heater so that I would have hot water. We have to use the solar lamps I have for light, nothing else in the building has power. I have several solar batteries, and 3 small solar generators that we can take back to the camp. I could probably rig a hot shower at the camp if we can find a small water heater to take with us." She refused to live without hot water.

 

Merle swallowed hard at the thought of hot water; it was right up there with sex at the moment. If she could really rig a hot shower at the camp folks would line up to use it. "A hot shower sounds real good right about now but we might not want to advertise we have hot water at the camp. Those people would demand we share and I say fuck that. They want a hot shower they got to trade something for it; otherwise they can keep using the quarry lake."

 

Merle looked down at his dirty clothes and then looked at Tennessee, "You got any clean clothes that would fit me, ‘cause I don't want to take a shower and then put on dirty clothes. I got to have more respect for the first hot shower I have had in months Darlin'."

 

Merle turned from the boarded up window and turned toward the dark interior of the warehouse. "It’s dark as shit in here. You got a light or something, ‘cause I ain't stumbling around in the damn dark." He turned toward Tennessee only to be blinded by a bright light. "God damn it get that light out of my face!"

 

Tennessee shrugged, "You asked for light Merle, it ain't my fault your dumb ass looked into the light right as I turned the flash light on." She smirked, "At least you ain't got to walk around in the dark, so quite your bitching and follow me." She walked toward the garage doors on the right side of the building. "There is a shower waiting on you, Merle Dixon, if you hurry your ass up. I even got soap and shampoo."

 

Merle hurried after her and kept his mouth shut, he hadn't had a hot shower in so long, he had almost forgot what one was like. He was damned if he wasn't getting one tonight. He followed Tennessee through the darkness and waited when she stopped to mess with something.

   

Tennessee stopped at one of the solar lamps she had set on a bunch of boxes and flicked the switch on it. After it came on she moved toward the solar generator she had hooked up and knelt beside it. She checked all of the connections and then turned it on. She turned off the flash light and grabbed the solar lamp and moved toward the moving truck and hummer that was parked in the building. She hadn't mentioned the truck yet. She was rather certain once Merle realized what she had stored in it he was going to freak the fuck out. She hadn't been kidding when she had told him that this was her last supply run. She had gathered everything in the back of the truck and had planned to abandon the hummer. Now though she could have both, since Merle could drive the moving truck. She was rather pleased with everything she had acquired. She turned toward Merle and grinned, "If you open the door on the big truck, you should find a box of clothes. It’s mostly fatigues; I ran across a couple of supply trucks and cleaned them out." She leaned against the side of the truck to see his reaction.

 

Merle looked around the area and noticed the black hummer and the moving truck parked beside each other. He saw a lamp on the ground next to the truck and picked it up. After he turned it on he opened the doors on the truck and stared stunned at what he saw. The inside of the truck was neatly organized wall to wall and floor to ceiling with supplies. He saw boxes marked as MRE's, medical, and a variety of other stuff, including guns. Merle found he didn't have a voice for what he had found in the truck. All he could do was swallow and look at Tennessee. The woman had a fuck ton of stuff and was willing to share with the Dixon’s. It was a mother fucking red letter day for him.

 

Tennessee was amused at the expression on his face; it looked like he might hump her leg from the way he was staring at the supplies and then her. "Merle it’s ok to have an orgasm about now. My guess is you ain’t seen this type of hoarding in a while. This is what it means to have me at your back. You and your brother will never do without as long as we are partners. Remember that." She moved to stand next to Merle and pulled one of the boxes toward her, after opening it, she grabbed a pair of fatigues and a shirt that looked like they would fit him.

 

Tennessee looked at Merle and handed him the clothes, "Come this way Merle and I will show you where the shower is. That should give you the time you need to pull yourself together." She turned away from Merle and walked toward the back of the warehouse, not bothering to check if Merle was following her.

 

Merle took the clothes without a word and followed her across the warehouse to a door. He watched her open it and then step away from the door way. Neither of them spoke as he nodded at her and walked in the bathroom. He set the lamp and clothes on the sink and just stood there for a minute. He ain't never had good luck of any kind and right now he just needed a minute to get himself together. In the space of a single day he had been abandoned to die while chained to a roof, only to be rescued by some kind of crazy woman, and offered a deal that could save his and Daryl's asses. The woman also had a fuck ton of supplies and was willing to share with them. Yeah, he could admit to being a little overwhelmed at the moment.

   

Merle turned toward the shower and turned the knob for hot water on, and sighed as the water got hot after only a few seconds. He turned the cold knob and adjusted the water so it wouldn't boil his skin and was still very hot. Then he stepped back and started undressing as he let his thoughts run rampant.

................................................................................................................

 

Tennessee tugged bedding out of the back of the truck and laid it out across from her own little nest. She liked her little comforts and a comfortable bed during the Apocalypse was a must. Her bedding was made of several layers of memory foam and a feather down that was very thick. Under the memory foam was several layers of regular foam and it was all wrapped in five hundred thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. It was the little things in her routines that let her keep herself somewhat stable. The hot water was another, Tennessee wasn't very girly but she had to have hot water. She also had handmade soaps and shampoos that she used while she cleaned and shaved her legs. She had lotion for after her shower as well. They all smelled like sandalwood and vanilla. It was the little obsessive routines she used that helped and went a long way to keep her focused.

 

She had picked up enough supplies to make several different kinds of soaps, shampoos, and lotions. Tennessee believed in planning ahead and she could always trade what she made for other things. It was going to be hard, getting used to having people around after so long and she had never been a people person. She wasn't sure of her control if this group at the quarry pissed her off enough. Merle was going to have to tell her everything he could remember about them. It was the details that save you or kill you after all.

 

After spreading Merle's bedding out, Tennessee grabbed a few cans of chicken soup and heated them on the little camping stove she had. It was hooked up to a solar battery but she had one that ran on propane put back for a later date. Her plans while large scaled were also simple enough. It merely took time and patience, which she had plenty of both. She turned the heat down on the soup and waited for Merle to get out of the shower.

 

She sat down and pulled her armor off and started oiling it. She knew Merle had questions but so did she.             

 

..................................................................................................................

 

Merle groaned as the water hit his skin. He had been right when he thought it would rate up there with sex. There were three things a Dixon was good at; fighting, sex, and causing trouble. Merle figured he was due a reward for his semi-good behavior at the quarry and this was it.

 

Merle finally turned the water off after showering for forty five minutes by his guess and stepped out of the shower. He felt clean and relaxed for the first time in months. He could feel the withdrawal starting but shrugged the headache off. He could deal with the pain and need later. He grabbed a towel and started to dry off grunting a little since he could still smell whatever the hell was used to scent the shampoo and soap. He thought he smelled vanilla but he wasn't sure what the other smell was. It would smell great on a girl but not a guy. It was to girly for his tastes but he wasn't going to complain too much. He pulled on his new clean clothes and sighed as he headed toward the door. He needed to ask his new partner a few questions and he wasn't certain where to start. He knew he needed to ask what was wrong with her mentally, but figured that could be a very sensitive topic.

   

He saw her sitting next to a bunch of blankets rubbing down her leather armor. Merle walked over and sat down across from her and waited for her to get done. He caught the smell of chicken noodle soup and looked around. He found a pot siting on a small grill.

 

Tennessee felt her lips twitch as she watched Merle eye the pot of soup. "The food is for you Merle, but you need to eat lightly because of the time you spent in the sun. So go ahead and grab the bowl and eat your fill. I know you have questions but they can wait a few more minutes."

 

Merle nodded and grabbed the camping bowl and poured the soup from the pot. He couldn't deny it he was hungry and she had a point. Merle blew on the soup to cool it down some. He was slowly putting together a list of questions for her. "Tennessee, if you want to you can go ahead and ask your questions. I figure if you go first we can get the hard stuff out of the way." Merle was making it clear that his questions would be more complicated.

 

Tennessee nodded, "Tell me about the people in the camp. Start with the big fish first and move down to the small ones next. I want to know everything you can remember about those people."

 

Merle swallowed some of the soup and thought for a moment. "Shane Walsh is our resident cop. He's got some serious attitude and this need to fuck with me and Daryl. I admit that I may goad him a bit. He got voted leader of the camp but he don't act like much of a leader. I don't think they gave him much of a choice. He is also fucking his best friend’s widow."

 

Tennessee frowned and sat in thought for a minute, "Describe his attitude and his relationship with this woman. I find it curious he is having sex with this woman who was married to his friend."

 

Merle put the bowl down and rubbed a hand over the back of his head. He wasn't sure how to explain what he thought was going on. He didn't think Walsh was a bad man just   messed up like everybody else that had survived the end of the world. "Walsh is messed up in the head but I think part of it is grief. From what I understand the cop that died was his best friend and like a brother.   When we all first got to the quarry where the camp is set up everybody just started looking to him to be the leader. He seemed just as lost as the rest of us. I think that he doesn’t know what to do and is just going with the motions. There are problems in that camp he won't deal with. You can see that something is broken in that man."

 

Tennessee considered the information that Merle had just given her, "Tell me about the woman and about their relationship. I also want to know about her place in the camp."

 

Merle nodded, "I don’t like Lori Grimes at all. She's a conniving bitch and a liar of the worst kind. I don't deny I am a drug addict and an asshole; at least I am honest about it. She walks around that camp like she owns it and if she don't get her way everybody knows it. I think the only reason Walsh started sleeping with her is because she manipulated him and probably guilt tripped him into it. I can't prove that but I honestly believe that. She don't watch that kid of hers either, everybody else in the camp does. She has to ask over half the camp just to find him. She thinks the fact that she is fucking Walsh a secret but everybody in the camp knows they are fucking. She treats Walsh like he is her dirty little secret and he lets her."

   

Tennessee leaned back against a crate, "So Walsh may not be as much of a problem as this Lori woman. If Walsh is as damaged and confused as you say then all Lori would have to do is whisper in his ear the right words and Walsh will do whatever she wants to a point. If she had complete control of him, I am sure things would be very different in that camp. The only question is how we use this against them. Tell me about some of the others in the camp."

   

Merle grunted and lit a cigarette, "You got these two little blond girls that are sisters. The older one Andrea is a pain in the ass. She seems to think that she is as tough as the men and should be allowed to take watches and patrols around the camp. Stupid bitch don't even know how to use a gun properly and wants to play with the big boys. She's a damn civil rights lawyer for fuck sake and thinks cooking and laundry are beneath her. Andrea won't even help clean any of the meat we bring back to camp. The only reason she came on this run is because she threw this big ass temper tantrum."

 

Tennessee smirked, "Please Merle tell me what you really feel about this Andrea. I am not sure who you hate more, her or Lori."

 

Merle snorted, "Nah, I don't hate either of the bitches. We will get to the mother fucker I really hate in a minute. Anyway, Andrea has a sister who is younger than her. Girl’s name is Amy and she is a good kid. Been nice to me and my brother. She ain’t never said a mean word about anybody except Ed Peletier. That fucker deserves to die."

 

Tennessee laughed quietly as she listened to Merle rant, "Tell me about the man you want to kill Merle Dixon. Tell me why Ed Peletier deserves to die."

Merle snarled and clenched his fists as he thought about wrapping his hands around the son of a bitch’s throat and snapping his neck. "That mother fucker beats on his wife and kid! Ain’t right for a man to lay hands on a woman or child and not one person in that camp will stop it. I wanted to stop it but I knew if tried to interfere then I would only make things worse for her and her daughter. The people in that camp ignore the bruises both of them have thanks to that bastard’s fists." Merle felt a chill travel down his spine as he looked into Tennessee's eyes. That thing he had glimpsed before that seemed to move behind her eyes, was front and center now, and it scared the hell out of him.

 

Tennessee was silent for a moment as she went over his words in her head. There was a man back at Merle's camp that was allowed to beat on his wife and child. There were certain lines that she had never crossed. Never hurt a child was a very big line. She really didn't care about the woman, she was an adult and could take care of herself. A child though was a different story entirely. Ed Peletier would have to die, it was that simple.

 

Tennessee locked eyes with Merle Dixon, "Ed Peletier will die. Tell me about the wife and child." She was making it clear where she stood on the matter and hoped Merle Dixon was prepared to do what was necessary.

 

Merle leaned back and swallowed hard, there was no doubt in his mind she meant exactly what she said. Tennessee would kill Ed and god help anyone who got in her way. "Carol is Ed's wife and their little girl is named Sophia. Don't know much about them, except they are both quiet but very nice to other folks. They’re both real skittish though, ‘cause Ed watches them both like hawks. They are always real careful what they say and never look folks in the eye. They’re good people and don't deserve what Ed's a doing to them. I want to offer them protection when we kill that fat bastard. Nobody else in that camp will look out for them."

 

Tennessee studied Merle for a moment and smiled. The smile she wore promised death and pain. "Alright Merle, I will take you at your word about the woman and her child. Ed Peletier will meet his end soon enough. The woman and child will be your responsibility if they agree to our protection. You can't offer it to them right off the bat though. We have to take our time and do this right."

 

Merle rubbed the back of his head and nodded, "I can do that, girl. I just don't know how long I can wait. I won't stand for him putting his hands on them for much longer."

 

She nodded, "I understand that Merle, some people just need killing. Once we get to the camp we can plan accordingly. Now tell me about the others you can remember."

 

Merle stared at what was left of his cigarette and cursed before he lit another one, "You got the Asian kid Glenn. He's a smart little shit but he lets everyone else run rough shod over him. I like him though you wouldn't be able to tell it, but I don't call him half the names I call the others. That boy got a good head on his shoulders, he's the reason there are so many at the camp. Every time that boy leaves the camp he seems to bring people back with him. Like I said he's a good kid and I wouldn't mind having the kid on our team."

 

Merle took a draw and blew the smoke out through his nose, "Dale Horvath is a hypocrite if I ever saw one. You know those tools we gathered up on the roof belonged to him. The only way he would let us use them was if we gave him dibs on what we brought back. He says we need to hang onto our humanity and help each other out." Merle snorted, "Biggest load of bull shit I ever heard come out of that man's mouth. Not saying he ain't a good man just fucking naive."

 

Tennessee tilted her head to the side and studied the floor for a moment, "You sound as if you respect him but at the same time you can't stand the man. Why is that?"

 

Merle put out the cigarette he had finished and sighed, "Men like him only see the big picture, they forget the little things. Like with Carol and her girl, where's the humanity in leaving them with a wife beater at the end of the world. Why not help them? It's shit like that, that pisses me off.

Merle shrugged his shoulders and popped is neck, "T-Dog and Morales were with us on the run. The nigger and the spic, two peas in a pod. Don't like either one of them much but they ain't never went out of their way to fuck with me or Daryl. They looked at us like we were just white trash like everyone else. There ain't much to say about the rest."

 

Merle frowned and looked at Tennessee, "You about ready to answer some of my questions now girly?"

 

Tennessee sighed and leaned back again, "I will answer some of your questions and maybe a few you ain't ready to ask yet. I suppose it depends on what you ask."

   

Merle nodded, "Yeah I get that, I guess the first question is the most important. What’s wrong with you woman? You ain't right in the head we both know it."

 

Tennessee laughed and nodded, "You got that right Merle. I suppose you need to know what my little issue is. I am what you would call a sociopath."

 

Merle stopped breathing and stared at her, "Are you fucking serious?"

 

She nodded and grinned at Merle, "Sure am."

 

Merle took a deep breath after he remembered he needed to breathe, "Well fuck me running. A god damn serial killer."

 

Tennessee glared at him, "I am not a serial killer, you asshole. A serial killer is different from a sociopath on several levels. Serial killers kill a lot people using the same method. Sociopaths are obsessive and particular about certain things. Most live in their own reality and have difficulty understanding the real world. You don't fuck with their obsessions, it can destabilize their sanity and cause them to loose what self-control they may possess. Fortunately for you Merle I don't have that problem."

 

Merle frowned, "You have killed people though, haven't you?"

 

She nodded, "I was arrested and convicted of butchering six men. I killed a lot more than that though. I will admit I was a killer for hire, it allowed me to control my more vicious impulses when it came to killing. It’s my nature to kill and I found a somewhat healthy outlet for it."

 

Merle thought he vaguely remembered something about what she said and then it clicked. "Holy shit, I remember it now. You made the news with that shit. Nobody could figure out why you killed those men or why you even turned yourself in. There was nothing tying you to those kills; and until you confessed they didn't even have a suspect. Why did you turn yourself in?"

 

Tennessee looked up from the floor, "That would be a story for another time Merle. Do you have any other questions for me? Don't ask about the scars either."

 

Merle snorted, "Woman I ain't that fucking dumb, even I know when to leave certain shit alone. Yeah I admit to be curious as hell about them but I ain't going to ask. I do want to know where you got those supplies in the back of that truck."

 

Tennessee looked over at the truck and shrugged, "Some I got from stores, some came from abandoned military convoys, and the rest came from the CDC. I met a doctor there by the name of Jenner. He was looking for fuel and I offered him a trade. I would find him enough fuel to last six months and in exchange he would give me as much supplies as I could carry. Jenner agreed and then we parted ways after he got the fuel he needed and I got my supplies. Far as I know he is still there trying to find a cure for this shit."

 

Merle frowned, "Why didn't you stay at the CDC? Wouldn't that be safer then out here?"

 

Tennessee shook her head no, "Merle do you know what’s in the basement of the CDC?"

 

Merle shook his head no.

 

"The CDC is a containment facility for some of the most deadly and dangerous diseases in the world. Think Ebola, Hemorrhagic Fever, and last but certainly not least, biological warfare weapons. All of that shit is in the basement of the CDC. Now as long as the place has power then the germs stay contained. If the place loses power then it goes into lock down and starts a decon countdown. Once the countdown reaches zero, the place blows up. Otherwise all those nasty little diseases would escape into what’s left of the population." Tennessee grinned at how pale Merle had become.

 

There was only one word Merle could use for what she had just described, "Fuck... "

 

Tennessee nodded, "That about sums it up.” 

“So let’s go over my issues now,” Tennesse stated. I know I said rules earlier, but it’s more dealing with me keeping my control than actual rules.”

Merle nodded.

You know I am a sociopath, which means I specific things I do to maitain my self control. Don't ask about the scars. You won't like what happens if you do.  I need my bedding and my hot water. When I tell you do something, not ask, there is reason for it. Usually I will tell why I do certain thingsbut if I refuse don't keep asking. I have little pataient for stupidity or deliberate ignorance. You got a brain use it. I keep certain routines you will become familiar over time. You may like them and adopt them for your self but we wont go into all of those at the moment. I may add things as we go.

Any other questions or would you like time to process all of this?

Merle grunted, "Processing would be good at the moment."

 

"Lay down and get some rest then. I am going to take a shower and sleep myself." Tennessee stood up and nodded to him before walking to the hummer. There was nothing else to say at the moment and he needed time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Merle watched her walk away and then scrubbed at his face. This was a lot of shit to process. He could feel the need for a fix and ground his teeth. This was all kinds of fucked up and yet he couldn't help but be glad he had met Tennessee. Yeah ok, she was bat shit crazy but he could live with that.    He and Daryl were just as fucked up in their own ways. He was admittedly concerned about the killing thing that Tennessee had a need for but, he figured if she had maintained this long then she would be fine.

 

He was pleased that she had agreed that Ed Peletier needed killing. Merle was pretty sure he could convince Carol and her daughter that they would be safe with them. He couldn't stand not doing anything about that shit. Merle would admit that he wasn't a good man but he wasn't a piece of shit like Ed. He knew that Tennessee would come up with a good plan.

 

Merle pulled the blankets back and grinned at the foam mattress under them. After sleeping on that fucking cot for months, this was going to be heaven. He got under the covers and sighed in pleasure. Yeah this rocked hardcore and that was a very sad thing to say. Merle laughed quietly at that thought. Maybe now he could work on being a better man and brother. He knew for a fact that Tennessee wouldn't let him fuck up.

 

Merle closed his eyes and for the first time in years slept easy because he knew things would change for the better no matter how fucked up the world had become.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tennessee closed the door in the hummer after grabbing a change of clothes. She looked over at Merle as she passed him and noticed his eyes were closed. She had figured he would fall asleep quickly, once he lay down. She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. She took her time stripping down and laid her dirty clothes to the side.

 

She checked the temperature of the water before stepping into the shower. Tennessee sighed as the water beat down on her. It had been a very productive day, even if she hadn't planned for it. She was well aware that her plans were changing but she could deal with that. Adapting was one of the things she had learned from her mentor a long time ago.

She picked up the soap and started scrubbing, enjoying the smell of sandalwood and vanilla. Tennessee began making a list in her head of the things she would have to do once at that camp. She had a rough idea about the people there now, and knew she would have to watch them all very carefully for the first few weeks. She had a few ideas and possible plans. Some of the people Merle had mentioned would need extra observation.

 

Tennessee rinsed the soap from her skin and placed her palms against the shower wall. She simply stood there and let her thoughts roam. She had noticed the way Merle had said Carol Peletier's name. The man was interested in her, of that there was no doubt. The question was, how deep did that interest run? Did he merely want to help the woman escape from a bad situation or was there more to it. She had her own suspicions but until she saw them together, there was nothing conclusive.  She had made certain Merle didn't talk about his brother by asking about the others. She wanted to give Daryl a blank canvas. After all he could be her next work of art...

 

She would also have to deal with seeing Daryl Dixon in person. That was going to be interesting and maybe a bit of fun. Daryl Dixon would not accept her presence right of the bat. The man would be glad she had helped his brother but he would be watching her carefully to make certain she wasn't a threat to the Dixon brothers. He was just as much a predator as she was but in a different way. It was going to be fun that much she knew.

 

Tennessee grabbed the shampoo and began cleaning her hair as she went over her plans one more time. She would be hunting in a different manner than she was accustomed. Hunting for her meant killing sooner or later, this time however, it would be a different kind of hunt. The prize for this would be the completion of all her plans and she refused to lose. 

   She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. After toweling off she put on her clothes and left the bath room. After putting her dirty clothes in a bag beside her bedding she lay down and turned off the solar lamp. They would be getting up   just before sunrise and then the fun would begin. She was looking forward to the games that she would be playing with her new and unknowing playmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be all about the camp and dont worry you will get to see Daryl. Right so this is the last edit and Lytta_Madness is no longer co-author after this.


	4. The Oncoming Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very late chapter 4 is here...Also big thank you to my beta IceFallsTears.

Glenn grinned and pounded on the steering wheel as he sped out of the city of Atlanta. They had made it out alive and in one piece. Well mostly one piece, considering what had gone down with Merle. He stopped smiling as he thought about the apology he owed Merle Dixon. When they got back to camp, Glenn intended to find the man and tell him he was sorry for his part in what happened. He just hoped Merle wouldn't hit him. Glenn looked in the review mirror one last time before he hit the gas and picked up more speed, the car alarm blaring in his ears.

 

Rick rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Things had gone wrong and he didn't know how to fix it. He had left a man chained to a pipe with no way to escape. What made him feel worse, though, was the bag of guns he had left behind. The walkie-talkie he used to send Morgan messages had been in that bag. Rick felt like shit because he cared more about a walkie-talkie than he did about a man he had left to die. What kind of man did that make him? 

 

Once they got to this camp, he would make plans to go back for the bag and help the man he had abandoned if he could. From the looks of these people though, Rick didn't think he would get any volunteers. That kid Glenn would probably help, but it have to be a heavy guilt trip to get him to do it. Rick shrugged his shoulders, he would figure out the rest after they got to this camp.

 

T-Dog was miserable as he sat there and thought about what he had done. Merle Dixon may have been a racist piece of white trash, but he didn't deserve to be left behind like that. The expression on the other man’s face would haunt him for the rest of his life. Merle Dixon, bad-ass redneck had been afraid and strangely resigned as he had screamed at T-Dog not to leave him behind. It was as if Merle had already known how it was going to end. Even as T-Dog slammed the door closed, and locked it to keep the walkers off the roof, he had known he was leaving a man to die. If only he hadn't dropped the down that damn hole. If only... god he thought to himself, if only...

 

Andrea saw the look on T-Dog’s face and frowned. She couldn't understand why T-Dog was upset. Merle Dixon had been a chauvinistic piece of shit and they were well rid of the man. The Dixon brothers were pure white trash of the worst kind. Maybe with Merle gone Daryl would leave the camp as well. She really didn't see what they did for the camp. Sure they hunted, but that was it. Besides, they really didn't need them or the trouble that came with them.

 

Jackie watched all of them and shared a look with Morales, who was in the front seat with the new guy. She and Morales had talked about it before and now it seemed they had been right. These people were coming apart at the seams. Even though she hadn't liked Dixon; she had respected him and his brother. The two men had taken more watches than most and hunted for the camp.  The game that they had brought back had kept them starving to death several times when runs to the city were impossible. With Merle gone, Daryl would leave and there was no doubt in her mind they would start having food problems when that happened. Jackie had talked to Morales before about leaving; maybe it was time to do more than talking.

 

Morales sighed as he turned away from the window and looked at Rick. The man looked tired and guilty as he drove, and Morales knew he had to say something, “Best not dwell on it, Merle getting left behind. No bodies going to be sad he didn't come back. Except maybe Daryl.”

 

Rick frowned and looked over at Morales, “Daryl?”

 

Morales shrugged, “His brother.”

 

They both looked out the window at the sound of a car alarm coming closer and saw Glenn grinning and laughing as he passed them. Morales smiled a little, “Well at least someone is having a good day.” Both men became quiet after that, lost in their thoughts.

 

….................................................................................................................................................................

 

Shane smiled as he watched Lori cut Carl's hair. He was joking about frog legs with them but at the back of his mind was the ghost of another man, a man that should have been with them. Shane's head shot up at the sound of a car alarm going off and getting closer. He ran toward the front of the camp and saw Glenn pulling up in a red car with the car alarm blaring.

 

Dale Horvath couldn't believe what he was seeing. What in the hell was wrong with that boy? “Holy crap, turn that damn thing off!”

 

Glenn grinned as he closed the car door and raised his arms, “I don't know how.” Between the yelling and the arguing they managed to get the hood up and turn the alarm off. 

 

Glenn kept trying to reassure Amy that her sister Andrea was fine as well as everyone else. He told her that Merle wasn't so much but before he could explain, Shane stepped up, “You crazy? Driving this wailing bastard up here. You trying to draw every walker for miles up here?”

 

Dale looked around, “I think we’re ok.”

 

Shane looked at Dale, “You call being stupid ok?”

 

Dale shrugged, “The alarm was echoing all over these hills, hard to pin point the source.”

 

Shane put his hands on his hips and glared at Dale and Glenn.

 

Dale put his hands up, “I'm not arguing just saying.” He turned to Glenn, “You should think things through more carefully.”

 

Glenn waved his hands, “Sorry.” He gestured to the car, “Got a cool car.”

 

Dale and Shane both nodded at that and admired the car. They both looked up at the sound of another car approaching.

 

….................................................................................................................................................................

 

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and sat for a moment after he parked the truck. He watched people be reunited with their loved ones and his heart ached as he thought of his family and best friend. What he wouldn't give to have them back. 

 

Shane's heart broke at the tears on Carl's face. Every time folks came back from a run, the boy always looked so sad when the other kids ran to meet their dads. Shane knew Carl missed Rick, he did the best he could but it wasn't the same. He missed Rick just as much and would have given anything to have him here

 

Dale hugged Morales, “You are a welcome sight. I thought we had lost you folks for sure.”

 

Shane looked at Morales, “How did you folks get out of there?”

 

Glenn spoke up then, “The new guy, he got us out.”

 

Morales nodded and yelled to Rick, “Hey, Helicopter Boy come say hello.” He looked over at Shane, “The guy swears he saw a helicopter fly over the city.”

 

Rick turned toward them and heard Morales say, “Guy’s a cop like you.”

 

Rick stared in stunned disbelief, Shane was here, alive and well. One of his prayers had been answered. Before he could say anything he saw Carl running toward him.

 

Shane stared as Carl ran toward Rick calling out to him, Lori right behind Carl. For the first time in a long time there was joy in his heart. Rick was alive. His heart was breaking at the same time; he had slept with his best friend’s wife. Shane had betrayed a man he loved more than his own life. He didn't know how to make that right. He had sworn to protect Lori and Carl, now a ghost he had dreamed about now stood in front of him. How did you beg forgiveness from man you thought dead? Shane swallowed and nodded at Rick when the man smiled at him. He had a lot of guilt and shame to face, he just wasn't sure how.

 

Lori was stunned as she watched Carl hug Rick. She had thought him dead all this time. She wasn't sure what to do, but hurried forward anyway to hug them both. She snuck a quick look at Shane and saw the look on his face. She knew that look and would have to find a way to keep Shane from telling Rick the truth. She had used and manipulated Shane to get what she wanted, she figured guilt and anger would work to keep him quiet.

 

Carl was glad his dad was alive. He had prayed every night for this, when the bad dreams got bad and woke him up screaming and crying. Sometimes he had dreamed about his dad being one of the walkers and other times he dreamed of him telling him it would be ok. Now his dad was here. If anyone could make things better his dad could. Every time people came to the camp, he hoped to see his dad. He knew that his mom and Shane had believed his dad to be dead. Deep in his heart though, he had known his father was alive and no matter what he wouldn’t stop believing it. Now that his dad was here he knew he had been right. Carl didn’t care who saw him crying while he hugged his dad. If girls could cry at happy stuff so could he.

 

Rick cried as he hugged his wife and son close. He had his family back. God knew how far he had come to find them. Things would get better now. He looked over at Shane and smiled through the tears, he had them all back now. He could and would anything to keep them.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Daryl moved quietly through the woods as he followed deer tracks. He had bad feeling and had had it since he left camp that morning. Daryl had almost abandoned the hunt three times because of that feeling, but had stopped himself. They needed the food and he had to believe Merle was alright. He hadn't wanted Merle to go on the run, but Daryl had known nothing would stop Merle from doing what he wanted.

 

He looked toward the sun and sighed, he would have to set up camp soon. As long as the deer kept heading back toward the quarry camp, he would keep following the tracks. If it changed direction again, he would give up the hunt. There were enough squirrels that they could make do with those and he could always catch more.

 

Daryl was ready to leave the camp though. The plan had been to stay long enough to scope out the situation and steal what supplies the camp had. That had been the plan until they had seen the kids, he and Merle had both agreed it was one thing to take from adults, they could fight back, but not kids. Kids were where they had drawn the line. Those people could think what they wanted about the Dixon brothers but there were lines that even they wouldn’t cross. He was tired of the looks and the sneers. He was going to talk to Merle about leaving. Daryl had had enough and he knew they could survive on their own just fine.

......................................................................................................................................................................

 

Rick looked at the people around the camp fire as he described how he felt after he woke up.  “Disoriented, I guess comes closet. Fear and confusion, all of those things, but disoriented comes closest.” 

 

Dale nodded, “Words can be meaningless things. Sometimes they fall short,” he said as he set his coffee cup down.

 

Rick swallowed, “I felt like I had been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else.” He looked down as he remembered all that had happened. “For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from. Ever.” Rick pulled his wife and son closer as he finished speaking.

 

Carl looked up at his dad, “Mom said you died.”

 

Rick smiled down at Carl after he and Lori shared a look. “She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it.”

 

Lori glared over at Shane. She had believed him when he had said Rick was dead. Part of her was angry that Shane had been wrong. She wasn't sure how to play this situation yet. She only knew Rick couldn't know the truth, it would ruin everything she had tried to build.

 

Shane looked down at Rick's words, guilt and shame making him sick. He had believed Rick dead, only to learn he had abandoned him die.

 

Lori looked down at Carl and brushed his hair back. “When things started to get bad, they told me at the hospital, they were going to med-evac everyone to Atlanta. It never happened.”

 

Rick nodded, “Well I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell.”

 

Lori nodded, “Yeah.”

 

Rick looked at everyone, “From the look of that hospital, it was over run.”

 

Shane looked away from the fire as he remembered what happened at the hospital, “Looks don't deceive, I barely got them out.” The echo of a flat line floated through his mind.

 

Rick nodded, “I can't tell you how grateful I am. I can't begin to express it.”

 

Dale smiled, “There goes those words falling short again. Paltry things.”

 

Everyone was quite around the fire for a moment, their thoughts running a mile a minute. Guilt, shame, anger, relief, and joy filled the silence. Things were changing...

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Daryl stared into his small camp fire and sighed, it had been a bad idea to be gone from the camp overnight. Something was wrong; he could feel it in his bones. He had grown tired of the game they had been playing back at the camp. It was time to take Merle and go. He knew there were other survivors out there. It would be easy enough to hook up with another group if they had to.

 

The only problem Daryl could see was Merle's drug addiction. It had gotten worse since the world had ended. Daryl couldn't and wouldn't trust just anyone to watch his Merle's back until they proved themselves worthy. He didn't trust anyone, not even Merle, when he was high.

 

Daryl snarled as he tossed another piece of wood on the fire and looked up at the moon. He felt a chill travel down his spine as he started at moon. He had always trusted his instincts and they were screaming at him. Something had changed...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 should be out in a week. I hope but you know how real life can get...See you next time!


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is a wonderful person and writer in her own right guys. If you really enjoy this story and where its going please leave a thank you for her in your comments. IceFallsTears has been an inspiration and a very big help with my writing. If not for her this would not be as good as it is. Muse can come and go with writing, you all know this. If not for people like Ice and you beloved readers most of us writers wouldn't have the courage to put our selves out there. Please say a few kind words to her. She reads and enjoys these comments from you all of as much as I do. Let her know you value her as much as I do. The truth is her job is harder then mine. I write what comes to mind and she gets rid of the rough edges and graces it with better wording and important questions. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep my words in mind when you are done.

Tennessee studied Dixon while he slept, she could see his exhaustion and pain. She had already prepared everything to leave once the man woke up. She guessed it was about four in the morning, time didn't seem to matter much to her anymore. She had also gathered a few other things Merle would need in the coming months; long term drug addicts simply did not stop cold turkey. Dixon would have to be weaned off the drugs and she had a plan, it would all depend on Merle though.

 

What Merle hadn't realized yet, was the very building giving him sanctuary was also a drug factory. The only drugs left in the building were in the crates surrounding them, but that wasn't the point. This was a test for Merle. He had to choose to walk away from a drug addict’s treasure trove. If he could find the strength of will to walk away then he stood a better chance of beating his addiction. It was a matter of mind over matter, mind games of a different sort. Only this game was about helping him instead of her usual terror and fear play. This would be a learning experience for them both. Learning is fun...

 

Tennessee turned away from Merle and began to make coffee. It would be easier to allow the man to wake up in his own time. She already had his “special” tea made. The tea was mixed with certain drugs to help wean him off of them. He would have two glasses a day and see how he did with that. She could adjust the dosages and amounts day to day from there. As the coffee brewed, she went over her various plans and sighed; there was a lot to do.

 

….................................................................................................................................................................

 

Merle lay quietly and enjoyed the smell of fresh brewed coffee. He had slept better last night than he had in a long time. His head hurt and the craving for a fix had hit him like a ton of bricks. Merle turned on his side and studied the woman across from him. He said nothing when she nodded at him, knowing she didn't expect him to talk to her at the moment. It was strange, how he could read some things and then nothing at all from Tennessee. 

 

He set up slowly and let the covers fall to his waist. Merle scrubbed at his face and stretched, before turning back to Tennessee. He blinked for a moment at the cup she was holding out to him and took it. 

 

Merle eyed the plastic cup and looked at Tennessee, “What's this?

 

Tennessee arched a brow, “It’s tea, Merle. You drink it when you are thirsty.”

 

He snorted, “No shit woman. I meant why am I drinking tea when there is coffee in front of me.”

 

“It’s for your little problem Merle. Right about now you are craving a hit. This will fix that for a while as we wean you off the drugs. We will start with two cups a day and go from there. If you need more than that at first, we can adjust.” Tennessee leaned forward as she said this and poured a cup of coffee for herself.

 

Merle frowned for a moment and thought about it. Making a swift decision, he raised the cup to his lips and took a drink. It tasted like sweet tea. He couldn't taste a difference at all. Well he would see if it helped in about ten minutes.

 

He looked up at Tennessee, “What all do we have to do before we leave for the quarry?”

 

Tennessee leaned back again and was quiet for a moment. “I already have everything packed in the truck and the hummer. You will be driving the truck and leading the way since you know where we are going. You will have a radio so we can keep in contact. Before we leave the city we need to go to one of the shops I know, they have portable solar showers. I want one because I refuse to do without hot water. I tend get the things I want, for a variety of reasons. Hot water will help keep my crankiness to a minimum at that quarry.”

 

Merle nodded in understanding, he had missed hot water more than anything else. He got where she was coming from, though he still had a few more questions he needed to ask her. “You know they ain’t going to be happy when they see us ride into that camp. How do you want to play it?”

 

The grin on Tennessee’s face made a shudder travel down his spine. 

 

“I thought we just knock on the front door Merle. After all it just wouldn't be neighborly not to say hello.” Tennessee laughed quietly at the look on Merle's face. “To be frank we will have to play it by ear when we get there Merle. Those people will not be expecting us and some of them probably won't be able to look you in the face because of what they did to you. We can use that to our advantage, as well as the guns we got off the street. We can use them like a house warming present for the idiots, and that will make them think that everything is fine and forgiven. We know better of course, but we have to be patient and play the game.”

 

Merle winked and nodded, “Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on their faces. If only I had a camera, because that shit would never get old.”

 

Tennessee leaned forward and looked Merle in the eyes, “Why did you stay so long at that camp Merle? You and your brother both knew you weren't welcome, so why stay?”

 

Merle sighed, “We was going to rob the camp blind once we got the lay of the land so to speak. Back then those people didn't have a fucking clue about how to survive in the wild. Hell they don't know how to survive now. They all thought they would get rescued or some shit. We planned to get in and get out, until we saw the kids. Couldn't do that to a bunch of kids. So we stayed and you know the rest of the story.”

 

Tennessee nodded, “I figured it was something like that. It just didn't make sense for the two of you to stay, if they treated you like shit all the time. I get your sense of honor, I got lines I won't cross either.”

 

Merle found himself curious about what lines a sociopath wouldn't cross. “What kinda lines if you don't mind me asking?” He finished the tea and reached for the coffee pot, he needed the caffeine.

 

Tennessee waited until he was finished pouring his coffee, “I don't kill kids, they are innocent for the most part and can't fight back. I ain't never hurt a child. Most folks are fair game except pregnant women unless they are trying to kill me; then all bets are off. For the most part, I tend to hunt other killers, pedophiles, or child abusers; I really don't like those sick fucks. When I killed for money, it tended to vary. That’s about it.”

 

 

Tennessee stood and stretched before looking down at Merle, “After you finish your coffee we need to go to that store. It will take a bit of time getting there, getting what we need, and then getting out.”

 

Merle nodded, “No problem girly.”

 

….................................................................................................................................................................

 

Merle grunted as he carefully pulled the boards down from the window. After he had finished his coffee, he had cleaned up and strapped on the gun holster he found waiting for him. A very nice nine millimeter had been with it, equipped with a silencer. He had also found the blackened machete pretty sweet as well. What he really wanted though, was some body armor like Tennessee had been wearing. Watching her put that shit was confusing at first, with all the stretching and moving around she did. She looked pretty bad ass after she was done, though. Definitely a woman he wouldn't want to fuck with. The look in those green eyes of hers still freaked him out a little. He didn't know how to describe what he saw in those eyes. Merle shook his head and finished pulling the boards down and waited for Tennessee to join him.

 

Tennessee had noticed Merle's unease but shrugged, he would have to get used to being the presence of a monster. She refused to hide who and what she was anymore. It was a brand new world and now it was her playground. She walked and stood beside Merle for a moment. She didn't look at him as she spoke, “You ready for this?” 

 

Merle rubbed the back of his neck, “Not really but what the hell. Might as well run through a walker infested city looking for a shower. I ain't got nothing better to do, except maybe my nails.”

 

Tennessee snorted, “Smart ass.” 

 

Merle grinned at her, “Let’s roll sugar tits.”

 

Tennessee slapped the back of Merle's head before she crawled through the window and onto the dumpster. She poked her head back inside and looked at Merle. “You ever call me that or anything resembling that again, and I  _will_  cut out your tongue and feed it to you.” She turned away from the window and got off the dumpster to wait for Merle.

 

Merle rubbed the back of his head this time for a different reason and laughed. He wouldn't be bored that was for sure and he would have to stay on his toes.

 

He crawled through the window and jumped off the dumpster. Merle looked around and had to admit that the woman knew what she was doing. She had barricaded the exits  and had set up one hell of a system to move around the city. As long as you paid attention, then you could easily avoid the walkers or other people. He looked at Tennessee and  waited for her to take the lead. While he looked forward to hot showers at the quarry he wanted this over with. Daryl would be waiting for him, and it would be sun up soon.  Knowing Daryl, he would be back at the camp by mid-morning or there about.

 

Tennessee looked at Merle, “Remember to watch your ass as we go down the ladders by windows; these things like to take a bite when you least expect it.”

 

Merle nodded, “I got it woman. The only thing that can kill a Dixon is a Dixon.”

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Merle slammed the doors behind him and turned to glare at Tennessee. “You are out of your fucking mind! Do you realize how close I came to getting a chunk bit out of my ass? I do mean my ass woman! Why the fuck are we doing this again?”

 

Tennessee doubled over laughing at the expression on Merle's face. “Ain't my fault you didn't check that window as we came down the ladder like I told you to. How was I supposed to know that a walker would take a liking to your fat ass?”

 

Merle put his hands on his hips and cocked a leg, “First my ass ain't fat. Second it’s not funny damn it. That was my ass; and now I sound like a woman.” Merle pinched the bridge of his nose and eyed the still laughing woman. He thought about just shoving her over and changed his mind; she would probably take his hand off at the wrist. Merle huffed at her and waited out the laughing fit.

 

Tennessee stopped laughing after about five minutes. Since meeting Merle she had been having all kinds of fun. It had been a good idea to keep him if this was the kind of entertainment she would get all the time. She looked around the store for a moment. This store was well known for being all green, keeping products powered by solar energy. They  specialized in camping gear and other outdoor stuff. Tennessee turned to look at Merle, “See if you can find more solar batteries and a few chargers. I’ll look for the showers and see what else I can find.”

 

Merle nodded and smirked, “Got one question. How the hell are we supposed to get this shit back to the warehouse?”

 

Tennessee rolled her eyes, “Merle, this store is on the out skirts of the city. We can put the stuff by the back door and drive right into the alley. All we have to do is pile the stuff up and go back for the cars, and then we can come back and pick up our new gear. The alley is fenced in and the gate rolls open manually.”

 

“Well hell, that’s a good idea,” Merle said as he read the box on a solar toilet. Why the fuck would you need one of those, he thought to himself.

 

Tennessee snorted and walked toward one of the shelves, “That's why I'm the brains and you're the walker bait.”

 

“I heard that you bitch,” Merle said as he laughed.

 

“You were meant too fat ass,” Tennessee said as she read the label on a solar shower. She grabbed it and headed toward the back door. After she set it down she thought for a moment before grabbing two more and put them by the door as well. She could always trade one of them to someone else. 

 

Tennessee looked around some more and found several generators as well that looked like they would be useful. The boxes said that they could be hooked up to RV's as well. She had thought about getting an RV, since it could carry everything. One of the big bus ones with lots of room would be a good idea. She would have to talk it over with Merle and get his thoughts on the matter.

 

Merle grabbed five boxes of chargers and three boxes of batteries. He placed them by the back door and found a small hallway near the door. He looked over at Tennessee and tapped on the wall to get her attention. 

 

He motioned to the hallway when Tennessee looked over at him, when she nodded, Merle pulled his gun and moved down the hall way.

 

Tennessee followed Merle, keeping ten steps behind him. It always paid to have space between you and another person in a situation like this. You never know what could go wrong. 

 

At the end of the hallway they found a single door. Merle moved to the right of the door and looked at Tennessee. When she nodded he raised a hand and counted to three using his fingers. On three he turned the knob and yanked the door open, leaving Tennessee a clear shot if anything came through the door.

 

They waited several minutes before slowly entering the room. Both grinned as they looked around the room. It was filled with canned food, thermal sleeping bags, M.R.E.'s, and other useful supplies.

 

Merle grinned, “Jack-pot baby! Wonder why no body found this stuff?

 

Tennessee nodded, “No one would think to come to a store like this Merle. You saw for yourself that no had looted it. Most folks laugh at solar power; they would never have thought to come here.”

 

She studied the room and walked over to a table in the corner. Tennessee picked up a piece of paper she found and snorted. 

 

Merle looked over at Tennessee at the sound, “What?”

Tennessee waved the paper at him, “Turns out the guy that owns this place started collecting gear when things went to shit. The note says he wished who ever finds this place luck. He got bit on the arm and didn't want to turn, so he went home to commit suicide.”

 

She put the note back down, “Guess he figured someone else might use their brains, and find this place.”

 

Merle nodded, “Let’s get the rest of the stuff together and then go get the cars. By the time we get done and get to the quarry, my brother should have made it back to camp. I want to be there before he gets back. I know how he will react if I ain't there.”

 

Turning toward the door, Tennessee nodded, “I have three generators to grab and then we can go. I have an idea I want to run by you later after I work out the kinks.”

 

Merle followed her down the hallway and grabbed one of the generators. He was excited; things were starting to turn around for the Dixon brothers. This was looking better and better by the minute.

 

….................................................................................................................................................................

Merle was relieved when they got back to the ware house without any problems. The ass incident was still fresh in his mind as he followed Tennessee to the truck. The walker really had almost taken chunk out of his ass as it had leaned out the window. It had scared the shit out of him. 

 

He took the radio Tennessee handed him after making sure it was on the right channel. He sat it in the seat and looked around the ware house. The way it was set up struck him as odd. 

 

Merle looked over at Tennessee, “Is there anything in here we need to grab?”

 

Tennessee stilled for moment, this was it, Merle's test. “Check around those crates Merle. Make sure I didn't leave anything.”

 

She watched Merle look around the crates and then open one. She knew the moment he realized what was in them. It was the way he stilled and stopped breathing. 

 

Merle swallowed as he looked in the crate. There was enough coke here to last him months and that was just one crate. He looked up from the drugs and counted six crates, six. That was a lot of coke. He could... no... fuck that. He wasn't going down that road again.

 

Merle closed the crate and away from it. He had made a deal and a promise to himself. He had promised to be a better brother and man. Merle looked over at Tennessee and found her smiling.

 

Tennessee smiled as Merle stepped away from the crate. “It's a brand new world Merle; you can be whoever you want now. You just proved you can walk away, now you just have to keep walking. I will help you do that.”

 

Merle nodded, “Before we leave, let’s burn this place to ground.”

 

A feral smile graced the woman's face, “I know just the way to celibate your Independence Day Merle...”

 

 He watched as she opened the back of the truck, pulling a crate marked explosives out and swore in that moment that he would follow her into hell if she asked. 

 

…..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Tennessee looked in her review mirror as she drove away from the warehouse. She grabbed the radio, “Whenever you’re ready Merle.”

 

Merle Dixon grinned as he picked the detonator up and studied it for a moment. He pressed the button and listened to the sound of the explosion behind him. He felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders as he listened to the sound, This was the chance he had looked for all his life and never found, because the only one he had ever cared about couldn’t do what he had needed. Tennessee had given him the means and now he would see it through to the end. He never once looked back as he followed Tennessee, he didn't need to. The past didn't matter anymore. Like she said, he could be whoever he wanted to be now.

 

Tennessee watched the city burn for a moment in the mirror and smiled. It was time to move on and what better way than to go out with a bang... and a burning city. The fire wouldn’t take the entire city but that was just as well. A reminder would be needed in the days to come for the other survivors who found the remains. They needed to remember where they came from and what had caused the destruction of an entire world.

 

Black smoke billowed through the air; the noise from the burning building drew the walkers like moths to a flame. They stepped into the fire and back out without hesitation, spreading the fire from one building to another.

 

While other survivors fled the city, two in particular stopped at store and grabbed the supplies they had found. As they drove from the city they never looked back to see the city of Atlanta burn, taking with it the horror of the thousands who had died and all those who hadn’t stayed dead. It was a purifying fire that swept through the city, removing past horrors and wiping the slate clean for those who survived to build a better future from the remains of the old.


End file.
